Do You Know Who I Am?
by WhatWhoDied
Summary: A mysterious girl is found outside Konoha with no memory of who she is. With an elite ninja force after her, is she dangerous? Will she ever regain her memory of who she is? And is the first thing she finds is that she falling for a complete stranger?
1. My Name Is?

**Hey guys, this is my first proper story all the others were oneshots, can you guys tell me if you like it, thanks :)**

**Oh yeah..._Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto charaters, however, I do own Runa!_**

* * *

I shut my eyes tighter trying to keep out the light, but it still penetrated my eyes, I groaned and rolled over. "Hello? Are you awake?" called a female voice, my eyes immediately flung open, I propped myself up onto my elbows to scan the unfamiliar room.

It was completely white, walls, floor, sheets for the bed I lay on.  
"Ah, well I'll just go get the Hokage, you rest until then" the old lady smiled at me before leaving the room.

_Where am I, who is ''Hokage'?_

I swung my legs around so I sat on the edge of the bed. I need to get out of here.

I looked down at my left arm, it was hooked by a few needles, to a bleeping machine. I tore the needles out of my arm, it was a little painful and it bled alot, but I needed to get out.

I looked down at myself, still dressed in a gown-probably from a hospital. Just as I reached for the door the lady was back with a old man beside her. "Leaving were we?" he laughed opening the door, two tall men followed him in, dressed strangely.

I looked around at the three of them. "So...whats your name?" asked one of the strangely dressed men, he had a large scar across his nose.

I just started backing away into the corner.

"You got yourself in a bit of a mess" the man with the scar said gesturing to my left arm which the blood was now dripping onto the floor. I just stared.

"Can you speak?" asked the other man in the corner of the room who had silver sticking up hair.

"Yes" I said staring at him into his only visable eye.

"Good, now what's your name and where are you from?" asked the old man,

"I...I-I don't don't know" I said confused, I stared at the floor. Who am I?

"Amnesia..."the man with the scar mumbled. I touched my forehead which had a bandage wrapped around it, my vision blurred, the room started spinning, I could only see black. And with a light 'thump' I fainted to the floor.

* * *

I woke up and heard voices outside my room, they said: "But Hokage she might be dangerous-"

"Enough Kakashi, you will, and anyway she's awake now" the man named 'Hokage' looked at me, the other man called 'Kakashi' followed his stare, I simply looked at the two of them.

Kakashi sighed and walked through my door "feeling any better?" he asked eyeing me, I nodded then looked at my left arm, hooked up again to the beeping machine, and scowled.

He chuckled, "it'll make you better" he said, I sighed, "so-do you remember who you are?" he asked casually, pulling out a orange book and started reading it.

"No" I replied looking down at the sheets "where am I?" I asked looking up.

"You are in Konoha Hospital, you were ambushed by a dozen or so elite ninja's near the gates, you defeated them all but was so weak you fell unconsious and wacked your head on a rock-that's when I found you" he said looking at me from over his orange book.

I looked down at my hospital gown something shined in the light underneath it, I pulled out a metal dog-tag and looked at it, stamped on it was a name it said 'Runa' underneath it had a couple of didgets then on the other on it said 'Elite Ninja Forces' there was another tag it said 'Ex'.

_What did this mean?_  
_Is 'Runa' me?_  
_What is 'Elite Ninja Forces'?_  
_And why does it say ex?_

Kakashi was still staring at me flicking through the tags.  
He walked over and sat on the chair next to my bed, "do you mind?" he asked holding out his hand.

I shook my head and handed the tags over to him. His eyes widened, "what's wrong" I asked.  
"Your name is Runa?" he questioned unsure, I shrugged, I like the name Runa, it's nice, simple.

"What is the 'Elite Ninja Forces?" I said looking at the tags.

"It is an agency that the best ninjas join, other people can hire them out to do misions for them-it looks like that you quit the ENF" he said looking up at me, _am I a ninja?_

* * *

A few days later I was released. Kakashi told me the Hokage, I later found out he ran the village, wanted him to help me get my memory back so they can find out who I am.

Which I know means if I am a threat, they know now I worked for the ENF.  
The Hokage kindly gave me an apartment that was a really nice size.

When I glanced at myself in the mirror in the hallway, I did not recognize my own face.  
I have chocolate brown curly hair that reaches my waist and big blue eyes so pale the sky blue could be a gray, my body is toned, slim, so I am in shape.

As I stood there staring at myself in the mirror of my apartment, I wondered if there was a family waiting for me somewhere, or if I would ever remember my life again, or...if I really am a threat, or...if...I really hated...who I was...

* * *

**Hey, again, in that chapter Runa finds out only a little bit about her history, will she find out more? And if she does, will she like who she is?**

**DUN, Dun, dun...what will happen next?**

**... love you guys, WhatWhoDied**


	2. Tea or Coffee?

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews, I brought out this chapter quick so ENJOY**

**Also just a quick side note this was set back in the begining of Naruto (NOT Naruto Shippuden) so Sasuke is still there!**

* * *

Knock. Knock.

The two dull thuds echoed down the hallway to my bedroom where I was sat. The amnesia was taking its toll on me and because of the blurred visions I got I couldn't sleep, also the thumping head ache didn't help. I curiously stood up brushing down my pyjamas, who was knocking on the door at this time of night? Glancing at the clock, it dawned on me quite ironically that it was morning, ah well for trying to settle in and get my rest.

Walking carelessly over to the door down the hallway, they knocked one more time this time sounding quite impatient. Who ever it was they weren't a morning person.

Looking into the peep hole, there was a magnified orange book covering the persons face leaving the candidate to be the one and only silver haired jounin who I had acquainted with well. He didn't like many things or dislike anything and I didn't have a clue what I liked and disliked- we were well suited.

Opening the door to Kakashi, he offered a hand in the air as some sort of greeting before walking in the room, without even looking at me over the book he mumbled, "Nice slippers"

I stared innocently down at the pink fluffy bunny slippers that were given to me as a house warming present from the neighbours above me, they seemed to think that dead artificial looking off coloured rabbits were the ideal present of 'hey there, welcome to konoha' obviously these people like stuffing their feet in rabbits? Or maybe I was just over analysing the gift? Whatever it was the bunnies served their purpose.

"I quite like them" I replied crossing my arms and staring at the unmoving dust collectors.

"Ah yes, dead artificial looking off coloured rabbits are truly the best thing to have" He glanced up from his book and grinned at my surprised expression- could he read my mind? "Well pink suits you anyway"

I blushed not really knowing why I was, "Uh...thanks...I guess"

He waved his hand dismissing the conversation and hopefully the pink tinge on my cheeks then he proceeded into my kitchen, "Make yourself at home..." I mumbled following him.

Placing down his book on one of the counters he proceeded to root through the cabinets and found some instruments of a funny looking pot, I sat down at the table in the kitchen staring at what he was doing.

"Tea or coffee?" Kakashi asked filling the pot full of water and heating it on the stove. I stared at him oddly until he turned around and saw my expression, "Oh...you don't know do you?"

"I don't know much.." I mumbled in response staring down into my lap, I knew I made him feel uncomfortable as he was shifting his weight from one foot to another looking nervous. Changing my tune to lighten the atmosphere, as it wasn't his fault I couldn't remember, I said cheerfully, "I'd like to have both please!"

He grinned at me from behind his mask and continued to make both tea and coffee, well I guess he grinned but I couldn't really tell since I couldn't see his whole face but I knew by the way his eye crinkled at the edge that he was grinning. Which was a really weird thing as apparently 'normal' people didn't wear masks or cover their one eye with a head band.  
It looked like both of us had secrets.

"Here we go" Kakashi chirped handing me two cups of steaming liquid and placing his own cup down on the table as he joined me.

"Thanks!" I said grinning studying the two cups that had been placed in front of me, one of the two was a lot darker and had a much stronger aroma so I opted for that one first. I sipped it dubiously as Kakashi watched me with an amused look, the liquid swamped my taste buds with overpowering bitterness. I spat it out in distaste as Kakashi chuckled.

I frowned at him, pushing the cup aside and grabbing the lighter substance, "here goes nothing" I grimaced sipping it, now sweetness filled my taste buds "mmmm" I grinned "that's really nice" I took another sip.

"Well you better drink that quick, we are going to meet my team" he said standing up taking his cup over to the sink. I stood up after gulping down the liquid Kakashi had told me was tea, I put my cup in the sink and made my way to my bedroom. "Hey, Hokage got me to go get you some new clothes seeing that yours were a little tattered" Kakashi said pulling out a brown parcel from his green ninja jacket.

"Thanks!" I said grinning at him taking the parcel and walking off again. I quickly showered, dried and dressed into the new clothes, they were slightly big but I didn't mind.

The top was a dark blue t-shirt that was cut off at my stomach, and the trousers were black three quater lengths with bandages wrapped round the right leg matching the bandages wrapped around my left arm. "Ready" I called and stepped out of my room, where Kakashi was waiting.

"It suits you" he said looking the outfit up and down, I blushed again, he smiled at my pink cheeks blushing. Wait was he blushing? I grinned staring at his cheeks that were mostly hid behind the mask but sure enough there was enough red to prove that he was blushing.

"You mean like my pink fluffy bunny slippers?" I asked breaking the awkward mood staring at my new blue ninja shoes trying to imagine the pink bunnies in their place, he chuckled.

"You should really wear them" he said still chuckling.

I frowned trying to look serious, "Yeah everyone would take one look and be totally jealous"

We both burst out into laughter and walked out the door heading to the training ground to meet his team.

* * *

**Hey guys hoped you liked it I'll write the new chapter when I have some free time.**

**I just want to thanks my sister a million time over for helping me with this story, Ninja Reject...**

**THANKS AGAIN!**


	3. Training

**Hey there guys- brought out the next chapter!**

**She starts to train with Kakashi!**

**Oh yeah...**

**_Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto or any other Naruto characters but...I DO OWN RUNA! ENJOY!_**

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei where have you been you're over an hour late!" A fiery pink haired ninja yelled out seeing Kakashi and I walking through the trees onto the training grounds.

I glanced at his team suspiciously as the welcoming they gave their sensei wasn't particularly the nicest one in the world, I saw there were three of them sitting on the grass, one looking angry, one looking annoyed and one looking aggravated. Not the best first impressions.

There was a blond haired kid all dressed in orange having a very loud disagreement with an annoyed looking raven haired kid, it just looked like a one sided arguement as the raven haired boy wasn't taking part in the disagreement but was only replying, 'hn', to aggravate the blond boy even more. As for the pink haired girl she just sat growling angrily at everything the blond kid said before making rude comments about him to the raven haired kid who glared at her when she did. Nice, they seemed like really nice kids..

"So whats your excuse this time, Kakashi-sensei?" The girl yelled her green eyes darting to Kakashi when she realised the raven haired boy wasn't paying attention to her, her eyes then focused on me at Kakashi's side and her eyes grew wide in surprise, "Oh!" She exclaimed jumping to her feet, the two boys glanced after her as she stood looking at me and they stood to looking at me.

I blushed uncomfortably at the black, blue and green eyes now pinned on me, their expression remained unreadable as they stood studying me, I wished that they would look at something else to stare at or at least that they could start another arguement because I think I liked them better when I wasn't their focus.  
"Guys, this is Runa, she's the reason I'm late" Kakash joked to his team gesturing to me.

I laughed nervously and pretended jokily to whisper to the pink haired girl, "So is he always late?"

She suddenly grinned and nodded taking me aback, "He's always late and always makes up excuses on why he's late!" She laughed and stuck out her hand for me to shake, "Hi Runa I'm Haruno Sakura!"

I smiled relaxing a little as I shook her hand just then the blond kid ran to me,"HEY THERE, I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI AND IM GOING TO BE HOKAGE ONE DAY BELIEVE IT!" He pushed Sakura out the way and grabbed my hand enthusiastically.

"Okay! Okay!" I laughed happy that he was pleased to meet me, "I will believe it!"

Naruto's face broke out into a larger grin and he pointed to the raven haired kid stood at the back, "Thats Sasuke but he's not very socialable and hates everyone, don't be surprised if he doesn't talk to you but thats the way teme is!"

I nodded taking in the information and looking at Sasuke, "Hey..." I said giving him a small smile, he just nodded in response and turned away, I to looked away, I felt very uncomfortable again.

"Right guys formalities over, lets get training!" Kakashi said clapping his hands together.

Kakashi then set about trying to train the three of them while I watched their techniques but Naruto however seemed to be very hyperactive and kept talking really loudly about his techniques to me, I just nodded hoping that he would quieten down as he was annoying his teamates which of course he didn't so Sakura took it upon herself to make peace and quiet, she did this in a brutal way.

Sakura then began to flaunt how amazing she was, by hitting Naruto so far in the air, to brag about it to 'her Sasuke-kun', to be fair it made me cringe the way she kept blushing and talking to him as though they were best friends and the whole time he just nodded and grimaced hoping that she would go away. It suddely hit me. Did Kakashi act like this when he was around me? Was I delirious when I thought we got along and was I so vacant not to see he didn't like me? Or did he actually pretend we were good friends and then pull faces behind my back?

I shook my head ignoring these thoughts, what was I saying? I didn't fancy Kakashi...did I? I glanced at him untangling Naruto from the tree Sakura hit him into, I felt a little knot in my stomach. What was I thinking? How can I fancy some stranger when I don't even know who I am? I didn't even know what type of guys I liked!

Putting the thoughts aside I thought I should concentrate on finding out who I was before finding out if I liked this guy or not, I needed to know that there was nobody right now who was waiting at a place called home for me, that if I had any kids or not, wether if I had a husband or a mother or father. My romantic life could wait.

"How did you like training?" asked Naruto rubbing the back of his head, smiling at me, Kakashi persuaded Sakura to heal Naruto as he was hit pretty hard even though he healed fast.

"It was really good, you were really good, I loved your shadow clones" I said giving him a small smile still deep in thought, Naruto looked at me oddly opening his mouth to ask me if I was okay but I beat him to it by giving him a big grin, "We will have to train together some time!"

He nodded eagerly before declaring he was off to go get some ramen with Sasuke and Sakura, "Do you want to come to?" Naruto asked starting to get up and head off but I shook my head and thanked him for asking.

After a few short good byes to their sensei and me they left leaving me and Kakashi on the training ground.

Kakashi walked over to where I was sitting in the middle of the training ground "I heard what you said to Naruto...what's up?" he asked sitting besides me, I looked over to him seeing that he had pulled out his orange book.

"What do you think is up? I can't remember a single thing!" I snapped all my emotion I cooped up released. "I'm so sorry" I mumbled realising what I had just said frowning at myself, he put down his book with a serious expression.

"It's OK no one could have gotten through this as laid back as you, you were bound to snap at any moment" he said reassuringly, I smiled looking up at his face, then frowned again, god! How am I so stupid! I can't even remember where I come from!

"Now you are going to train" he said putting emphisis on the 'you' I sighed, still frowning at him.

"No...I don't know how to!" I whined walking back copying what Kakashi was doing, he smiled at my reply.

"You'll just have to learn then" he said smugly.

He started charging at me with a kunai, I dodged suddenly kicking the kunai out of his hand, it was like my body knew exactly what it was doing and my brain was saying 'error'.  
I grabbed the kunai off the grass then getting into a fighting stance, I used the kunai to jab at him, I was going so fast he could hardly keep up blocking the jabs nor could my brain, I managed to slice his down his right arm, I gasped in surprise, he looked surprised himself.  
He chuckled staring at the blood now dripping down his arm,"Yeah, you're _really_ rubbish at fighting"

I grinned and went to his aid, however I didn't know that we hadn't stopped fighting and had a kunai by my throat, he chuckled again, I realised my stupidity.  
There was a 'poof' and I was stood with my kunai to his throat. "Give up" I whispered into his ear smiling, I heard a mumbled response then he grabbed my kunai twisting my arm, I let go and kicked the back of his legs that sent him to the ground, he got up instantly, smiling.  
He threw three kunai's at me and I blocked them all and sent a few punches his way, he slowly stepped back as if he was preparing to do something, he did a few hand signals, I had no idea what was happening.  
Suddenly there was lightening shooting out his hand, "CHIDORI" he yelled racing towards me at imence speed, to his surprise I grabbed his wrist, struggling as he was trying to point the lightening towards me, I kicked him in the chest hard, he went whirling back hitting the grass, tumbling over he stood up, I grabbed a kunai from the ground and threw it at his leg with accurate precision.

He pulled the kunai out, throwing more kunai's, this startled me thinking he was going to go down, I blocked most but two kunai's caught my leg and a my shoulder sending me crying out in pain, I pulled the kunai in my shoulder out, but he had already started expertly punching and kicking me. I was caught off guard.

He grabbed my throat and whirled me into a nearby tree, I landed with a really loud 'thud'. "Ouch" I groaned rolling over to see him standing over me grinning-holding out a hand.

"I win" he said, I took his hand and he hauled me up onto my feet where I pulled out the kunai still embedded into my leg.

"Only because I lost focus" I mumbled putting pressure on the wound. He chuckled.

"I still won though, but you were great!" he said looking at my wounds. I laughed, he looked at me oddly.

"Nothing a few bandages won't heal" I said, dusting my self off, "Are we going to practise again?" I asked walking out of the training grounds, Kakashi followed.

"Sure...do you want to go get some ramen?" he asked pulling out his famous orange book.

"Whatever that is, yeah" I mumbled deep in thought...

* * *

**Hey again, did you like it?**

**HAHAHA! She got her butt whooped!**

**Please read and reply I need feedback, love you guys**


	4. What On Earth?

**Hey guys, I brought out this next chapter as soon as I could, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

I was staggering down Konoha streets, being weighed down by grocery bags. "Hey Runa" a familiar voice called me, I turned slowly to make sure that I didn't drop a bag, obviously not slow enough and one slipped from my grip. A hand shot out and grabbed it.

"Thanks Kakashi" I grinned at the silver haired nin, he took a few more grocery bags from me, which lightened the weight a lot. "Do you have anything to tell me?" I asked walking towards the direction of my apartment, he followed.

"Yeah, Hokage wants to see you right away, he said he had something to give you" he replied deep in thought, he had something on his mind, you could tell.  
"Oh...but what about-" I began.  
"I got it"  
I grinned at him handing over my apartment keys, thanked him again and left.

The walk through Konoha was really nice, most people know me now, mostly because of my amnesia. I saw team 7 as well and Naruto and Sakura was pleased to see me, Sasuke was the same as ever only giving me a nod to my hello. I had to ask them for directions to the Hokage's office, so I left them in a discussion over where to have lunch.I found the office easy enough after the directions.

I knocked twice on the door and heard a 'come in' as the reply. Opening the door, I stared around the room it was pretty bare apart from the desk the Hokage was sat behind, it was piled with papers...and a cardboard box?  
"Urm... You asked for me" I said looking at the old man in the weird Hokage robes.  
"Ah yes, we have found a few of your belongings outside Konoha" he said moving the cardboard box towards me, I picked it up looking at the tattered box, I wondered what it might hold.  
"Thanks" I mumbled in deep thought of what was in the box.  
"Runa?" asked Hokage looking up at me, I nodded,"If you remember anything at all, you know where to find me...we just want to help return you home" Hokage said looking at me seriously, I nodded again, and left.

I ran most of the way home, but miscalculated the distance and was panting, still running, 5 minutes from the door, I searched for my keys to find the door was already open...what the, I soon realised that it could be only one thing-Kakashi.  
"Hi" I called closing the door behind me, I walked into my kitchen/ living-room to find my groceries put away and Kakashi lounging on my sofa reading his book, I frowned at his feet resting on my coffee table. I walked over and sat next to his putting the box on my lap, Kakashi put his book down to look at the box.  
"It's all the stuff they found of mine" I informed him, taking off the lid.

The contents were masked by a white silk fabric which I pulled out...it was beautiful. Elegant, REAL DIAMONDS?...it was a dress...  
I gasped, Kakashi looked at me confused.  
"It's a...wedding dress" I whispered. Was I going to get married?  
"What happened on the wedding day?" I asked out loud, getting more and more confused by the second, how could I be getting married I was way too young, even though I didn't know my real age.  
"Ninja's could of came...or...you could've ran away" Kakashi almost sounded as if he wanted it to be the second one.  
I didn't really care all I knew was that there was someone out there waiting for me to return...home.  
That thought made me smile, but that smile soon turned to a frown, I can't remember them, what were they like? Did I really love them? Did we have children?

The list was endless, more and more thoughts whirled into my head. I soon came back to reality and rooted through the box again. There wasn't much in there, a purse with a few coins in, and a necklace with a gold heart with a diamond embedded at the end. Nothing could help me.  
Screwing up the dress, I slammed the lid and kicked the box, hard, under the coffee table, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Hey what's the matter with- no don't cry" Kakashi soothed pulling me into a hug, I cried holding onto Kakashi, it was kind of a relief crying, releasing my steam, I cried for at least half an hour still remaining in Kakashi's grip.  
After wiping away the remaining tears I was able to tell Kakashi why I broke down. "I don't even know who I am, do I really want to know? And what if-" I started crying again unable to complete my sentence.  
"I get it" Kakashi said gently letting go of me and looking into my eyes, "You want to know who you are and more importantly what happened to you but on the other hand you're afraid of finding out"  
I nodded and gave him a small smile, his visible eye lit up and he gave me a big smile.

"It's sounds like someone needs a bit of cheering up...how would you like dinner tonight, with me maybe?" he asked standing up, I looked up at his hopeful face with my tear stained eyes and nodded too sore to speak.  
"Great! I'll pick you up at 6, it's a date!" he exclaimed enthusiastically.  
"Thank you Kakashi, I always knew I could count on you" I whispered hoarsely from all that crying, Kakashi stroked my head affectinately and lent down quickly his masked lips pressing against my cheek before he left the room saying a quick goodbye.

Hearing my door click shut I sat there for a minute registering what had just happened...wait...my alarms bells went off inside my muddled head. I'm going on a date with Kakashi? When I'm very sort of, could be, maybe married? And did he just kiss me?  
My hand rested on my cheek where he had kissed me, I groaned loudly and rolled over on the sofa confused and annoyed, my life whether I remembered it or not was going to get very interesting.

* * *

**Oh by the way this was loosely based on the Bourne Identity ;)**

**Thanks again, please REVIEW!**

**WhatWhoDied :D**


	5. The Date

The time was flying by and I was led on my bed in fustration, I was surrounded by clothes I had bought last weekend, after Hokage gave me some money to live on each week but I couldn't find anything that I wanted to wear for this dinner/date. I sat up and looked at the clock, 4:30pm it read, I cursed under my breath there was only one hour and thirty minutes left before Kakashi would arrive but I couldn't face doing this right now so I decided I needed some air.  
This whole 'date' thing wasn't going to my original plan of 'just be laid back and cool'.  
Walking past clothes shops through the town, I stared into the windows, hoping to find something that would catch my attention, nope nothing...I sighed heavily looking up to see I was stood outside a...well this was convenient...a wedding shop. Suddenly a flash came into my head, burning with pain, I grabbed my skull, wincing in agony.  
Images flashed in my mind, it was me, walking into another wedding shop with two other women but I couldn't see there faces, I felt angry, fustrated but more upset than anything else, it felt like I was being forced. "Hello Princess Runa" a female said, "Your dress is ready..."  
The pain stopped and the flashes of what seemed to be in my memory halted, I was relieved but exhausted as I slumped onto the floor, getting a few funny looks off of some people, I rubbed my pounding head- did I just remember something from my past?  
"Runa? Are you OK?" someone asked behind me, I opened my eyes suddenly and stood up dusting myself off to turn around and see a worried looking Sakura.  
"Erm...not really" I muttered forcing a fake smile at the pink haired girl, if she knew anything was wrong with me she would want me to go to hospital or worse to the hokage about what happened, at the moment I couldn't deal with even thinking about my past and wanted to spend the night with Kakashi to get away from it all.  
"Actually could you help me? I can't find anything to wear on my dat- dinner with Kakashi" I said smiling weakly still rubbing my head. Sakura's perplexed face turned to a grin, linking her arm with mine she dragged me off into a fancy shop declaring she wanted to know everything that happened between Kakashi and me.

At 5:45 I was ready, hair washed and dried into loose brown locks, I had a shower using my new strawberry gel, the smell of strawberries felt like familiar smell but I couldn't put my finger on it, and I was wearing the dress Sakura had picked out for me, it was a simple black dress which fitted nicely, and it was cut off before the knee, I chose not to wear heels due to the fact I fell over in them, so I went for flats, the safer choice. I looked at myself in the mirror in the hall, I didn't accept what I saw or disagree with what I saw, it still felt like I was staring into the face of a stranger after all this time. The bit of memory I remembered came floating back, it made no sense to me, I was obviously going to pick up the dress for the wedding but why was I so unhappy? Wasn't getting married the best day of your life?  
Knock knock.  
The two light knocking on the door broke off my chain of thought as I smiled quickly before opening the door to see a very happy Kakashi, I grinned at him as he stood there studying me with his one eye.  
"You look...wow" he said smiling, his eye had an extra sparkle in it tonight.  
I took in what Kakashi was wearing and realised that he didn't have his headband on but his silver hair flopped over that eye instead, my eyes scanned over the rest of him and saw he was wearing black bottoms with a black top that was conjoined with his mask and a white shirt to go over the top, I smiled again, it was nice to see him not looking so offical in his ninja outfit.  
"Ready?" he asked, I smiled at him and closed the door behind us, he started asking me questions about how was my day after he had left, I  
fowned at this, remembering the burning pain.  
"Is everything okay?" Kakashi asked looking at me as we walked through the town to the restruant, he must have seen me frowning.  
"Yeah, everythings fine" I lied pushing my fustration to aside,"I want tonight to be perfect"  
If I didn't know any different Kakashi blushed underneth his masked, I realised what I had said, it sounded like I wanted...hm...I'm not sure what I want but it was true I wanted at least one night to be perfect without none of my complications, I wonder if Kakashi had any complications?

We reached a recently built building, it had long drapes by the entrance, when we walked in it was packed with people, it said on the sign 'opening night' we stopped by the waiter, "Name of reserved table?" asked the bored waiter leaning on the desk, he looked up and blushed when he saw me, this made me blush as well.  
"Hatake" Kakashi said smoothly before winking at me as the waiter led us over to a private quieter part of the room, Kakashi held the chair out for me to sit down and I blushed as I took his offer as him being the gentleman.  
He sat down himself and smiled at me from across the table as he carlessly picked up the menu and looked through it but I was baffled by the posh resturaunt and had so many questions to ask,  
"Why are we by ourselves?" I asked picking up a menu, hearing the distant mumble of voices.  
"Ah, I thought we could do with some peace and quiet" he replied placing down his menu and taking one of the glasses of water the waiter had provided us with, apparently Kakashi wasn't much of a drinker and I guess I'm not either.  
"Another question, why this resturant?" I asked pointing to the gold flowered cutlery set out on the table  
Kakashi chuckled swishing the water around in the glass, "It's new I always eat at new places to see if they are nice enough to come back to"  
"But..." I teased grinning, "If you _always_ eat at new places, that means you never go back"  
He chuckled putting down the glass he had been playing with but not had even taken a sip of, well how could he with that mask...my heart missed a beat, was I going to see his face? No of course not what would be the point in him wearing a mask if he showed his face to everyone?

I was pretending to be intrigued by the menu as he summoned a waitress over with a pad and pen in her hand, "What can I get for you?" she asked scribbling down our table number.  
"I would like the Steak Yakisoba please, Runa?" Kakashi asked, I looked down at the menu again trying to guess what I would like.  
"Erm, can I have a plate of Gyoza...please" I said taking a random guess at what I would like, the waitress nodded walked off into the kitchen to prepare the meals for us.  
"Another question..." I said as he rolled his eye at the idea of another question, I grinned, "How on earth are you going to eat?" I reached over the small table and tugged lightly at his mask, he chuckled.  
"I eat really fast" he said, smirking at my 'yeah right' expression. The waitress appeared out of the kitchen again and brought over two plates of food. I looked down at my plate of Gyoza which consisted of mince and vegetables in dough balls, then looked back at Kakashi who was inspecting his own plate, there was a loud smash so I turned around to see one waitress had dropped a glass, when I turned back Kakashi was setting down his chopsticks. I looked down at his plate astonished- it was clean. I looked up at him wide eyed and in shock at how fast he ate, he was chuckling at my reaction.  
I smiled at him, wow I didn't expect that.  
"Runa?" he asked me as I started prodding one of the dough balls, I nodded at him wondering why he eats so fast and if it had anything to do with wearing a mask, why did he wear a mask?  
"Did you know Runa means secrets, it is kind of funny in your situation" he said slightly amused, I frowned playfully at him.  
"Well I'm not the only one with secrets am I?" I said smirking slightly, Kakashi smiled back.  
He sighed after a while, I could feel his gaze on me as I kept poking the doughball in the stomach before it had enough of being prodded and split letting all it's insides of mince and vegetables fall out.  
"Are you going to move onto your next Gyoza victum or are you finished playing with your food?" Kakashi asked playfully  
I pulled a face at him and blushed slightly,"Actually Hatake...I don't know how to eat them..."  
"Oh well thats easily ammended" He moved his chair around next to mine and grabbed his chopsticks,"Are you ready to learn with sensei?" I laughed and nudged him lightly as he grinned at my expression.  
"Well first things first you've got to pick one up" Kakashi said in a fake serious voice as he picked one up with his chopsticks and held it up for me to see, "Next it goes in the sauce but not for to long or you'll drown the sucker!"  
I rolled my eyes giggling slightly as he starting making aeroplane noises while making the Gyoza 'fly' through the air with his chopsticks, "Get ready for landing!" Kakashi exclaimed, I opened my mouth grinning as he slowly turned the Gyoza in the air towards my mouth, he dropped the Gyoza off in my mouth gently and watched me chew on it.  
My heart was pounding as I bit the Gyoza slowly savouring the salty sweet taste but something else had my attention, Kakashi was so close I could feel his hair tickling my face, I felt a knot in my stomach as he lent in closer after I swallowed the Gyoza. I had never felt so nervous as my eyes were transfixed on his gray and, now visible, red eye.  
"Kakashi..." I murmured quietly as my stomach churned in delight at how close he was, I could feel my breath rebound off of Kakashi's masked face and back onto my own, that was how close he was. Kakashi put down his chopsticks in his right hand and began to reach up for his mask, was he going to unmask himself to _kiss_ me? I bit back a squeal, I realised he meant everything to me now.  
There was suddenly a nervous cough but it was enough to send Kakashi jumping back away from me in shock, I blushed as I saw a waitress watching us,"Gomen kyaku-san, I was wondering if you were finished?" She said apologetically smiling at me.  
"T-That's okay.." I said laughing embarassed and glancing over to Kakashi who had moved his chair back to where it was originally and he was now staring at something very interesting on the wall, I stuffed the rest of the Gyozas in my mouth quickly before handing the waitress the plate, she thanked me and left me and Kakashi to sit in silence.  
Mine and Kakashi's eyes met. A grin slowly stretched across his face as he tried to contain his laughter but he couldn't help but laugh at the sight of me looking like a hamster with at least eight balls of Gyozas in my mouth and I was trying so hard not to laugh along with his infectious laughter as for if I did the Gyoza mush would end up over both me, him and the floor.

The rest of the evening flew by I was having such a great time despite our little awkwardness which had seemed to be forgotten with Kakashi but was definately playing in the back of my mind, before I knew it the clock on the wall of the restruant struck eleven sending chimes resounding throughout the now near enough deserted restruant with only few staff members cleaning up and some couples finishing the last of their wine.  
Kakashi stretched back in his chair and gave a literally 'masked' yawn as he noticed the time as well, "We better get going for we have a busy day tomorrow"  
I nodded, I was feeling pretty tired and just really wanted to head home crawl into bed and sleep but when Kakashi hung back slightly and grinned at me looking suspicious, I turned to look at him.  
"Unless..." I raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled, "I've told my dogs about and they really want to meet you...what do you say?"  
I smiled and agreed taking his hand he offered to me, we stood up and left, after paying for the meal. Kakashi's flat wasn't too far away from the restruant and the walk was really nice because winter was on the way and the slight frost kept me awake but I wasn't too cold as Kakashi's hand was gripped onto mine warming my insides, I felt that connection again like the one we had in the restruant before we got interupted, I snuggled a bit closer to him and he didn't mind that I rested my head on his shoulder. My heart was racing- what was I doing? I'm falling head over heels for this guy!  
We reached his apartment and he opened his door and several dogs came bounding to greet him, "Guys this is Runa" Kakashi declared pulling me closer to him, they sniffed me precariously then I heard an echo of hellos from the dogs, Kakashi saw my surprised look "they're nin dogs, they have charkra like us" he said, I smiled at them and petted the closest to me.  
"They're lovely" I said grinning at him, he smiled at me and let go off my hand before leaning on the arm of the sofa, that's when I took in my surroundings, his flat was small, a lot smaller than mine, it was a little scruffy with dog treats and books all over the counters also he didn't seem to be a keen cook according to the countless instant ramen containers, but I thought it was perfect for Kakashi, it seemed to be exactly like the way I imagined him to be like.  
"Well I'd better go...thank you so much Kakashi for tonight, I don't deserve you" I said smiling at him as he stood up to let me out the door, "bye guys" I called to the dogs who had left the room, I heard a howl of byes from his dogs as I was about to leave,  
Kakashi put his hand in the way of the door and looked into my eyes with the same look he had gave me earlier at the restruant, "Was it perfect?", I blinked misunderstanding what he meant, "You said you hoped tonight was going to be perfect...was it?"  
I smiled slightly and leant over and kissed Kakashi's masked cheek before stopping to breath in his ear, "Yes it was.." I walk out his door leaving him to stand there, I had no need to turn back to see if he was watching because I knew he was, he was always watching over me.


	6. Wait Gai?

**Hey guys, this is the next chapter, hope you like it.**

* * *

Today wasn't going well, I was running late to meet team 7 at the training grounds all because of the late night I had last night with Kakashi, I knew I didn't want to annoy the terrible three as they can get a little bit touchy when it comes to being late for things as I had experienced every training time with Kakashi, that guy sure did like excuses.  
Closing my door to my apartment I heard a sudden yell of "Dynamic entrance!"  
Looking up and around to see the source of the voice I frowned at the blob of green in the sky flying towards me at a sudden speed.  
'I think I better move' I thought to myself taking a side step to the right as the green thing, which turned out to be man, crashed straight into my front door, he went flying with the door into my apartment to crash land facedown in my hallway...ouch.  
"Are you okay?" I asked cautiously, the man who was wearing a ludecrous green one piece that was extremely tight, with orange leg warmers.  
I had no idea who this guy was but it seemed he was a ninja due to the fact he was wearing a green ninja vest over the top of his ridiculous outfit.

His body began to shake rather curiously until he me by jumping up and sticking his thumb up, flashing me a great big shiny white teeth smile that belonged in a tooth paste commercial, not first thing in the morning.  
"Of course my blooming young youthful lotus, nothing can stir the mighty MAITO GAI!" He declared shaking wood out of his black shiny bowl of a hair cut, I blinked twice taking in the brightness of who he was and what he looked like, youthful? Lotus? Gai? It clicked in my mind suddenly when I realised where I heard of him before.  
"Thats right your that guy..." or quite ironically Gai, "...that Kakashi knows! He's told me about you" Well actually he warned me about Gai but at the moment I couldn't see why? Sure he was loud, bashful and had no sense of colour, or understanding it was morning but he meant no harm...wait my door!  
I was just about to yell at him for the state of my door but then an unearthly grin crept up on his face sending shivers down my spin and he begun to ramble quite loudly causing people in the street stare at us, quite offended at the loudness in the morning, for pitys sake it was not even eight!  
"Ican''!Theproblemishe'..."  
The rambling kept going on and the only things I got out of it was yosh, lotus, Kakashi and various other connecting words like but and when, I couldn't deal with it any more so I said the first thing that came into my head.  
"Turn around Gai it's KAKASHI!" I yelled suddenly pointing, hopefully, somewhere far, far away, Gai stopped rambling with tears still streaming down his eyes when he was getting to the sentimental part of his rambling.  
"KAKASHI! WHERE?" He yelled running past me and looking up and down the street like a madman,"I'M COMING KAKASHI MY ENTERNAL RIVAL!"

I sighed at the relief he was gone and glanced at my door in the hallway and back down the the keys to look my apartment in my hand, well thats just great. Leaving the door unlocked or rather just leaving an empty space where the door was meant to be, I carried on down the road staring at the havoc Gai had caused in his attempt to find Kakashi...  
"Runa-san!" I heard a voice yell behind me, turning around I saw it wasn't Gai thankfully but the brown haired teacher with the scar across his nose who was there when I first woke up in hospital, his name..I-I-Iru-Iruki? No Iruka...  
"Oh, hi Iruka" I said smiling massaging my head in a deperate attempt to rid the headache I got from Gai.  
"Hi, Runa-san" He replied politely before frowning at me massaging my head, "Is..uh..everything okay?"  
I raised my eyebrows and grinned,"Yeah everything was until I got a visit from Gai."  
Iruka's mouthed formed an 'O' understanding now why the entire street was in ruins, "So did he inform you to see the Hokage?"  
I frowned, "No he didn't, he was rambling on about youth and Kakashi so I said I saw Kakashi in the street so Gai went looking for him."  
Iruka blushed and laughed shyly,"Well the Hokage wants to see you to tell you about a mission he wants you to do."

Smiling and thanking Iruka for his help I headed to the Hokage's office to be greated by a michevious looking Kakashi who was waiting outside the Hokage's office, apparently for me.  
"Uh hey, what are you doing here and more importantly what do you look so happy about?"  
"Nothing, nothing at all" he said smiling at me.  
"Uh...ok" I said eyeing him suspiciously, "what's the mission"  
"Yeah we have to collect a guy from The Sand Village, he is an archeitect that we need, and he has ninjas that want him" he said, I frowned at him, why did I have to go with him, surely they had more ninja's hanging around.  
"Why am I coming with you?" I asked crossing my arms over my stomach.  
"Two reasons, first I would like the company, and second you fight really well" he said.  
I nudged him, he smiled at me and walked off, after a few seconds he realised I wasn't following and turned around to look at my confused face.  
"Can't I go home and pack?" I asked pointing in the direction of home,  
he chuckled.  
"Iruka has already packed for you he's meeting us at the gate with your bag" he said in a matter of fact way.  
I pulled a startled face, at the image of Iruka rumaging around my drawers, I frowned at the floor.  
"Why are you looking like that? Don't you want to come on the mission?" he asked.  
"No! You do realise Hatake you have ruined my plans for the weekend, dragging me along on YOUR missions, not mine" I said scowling playfully.  
"Do you want to be dragged?" he said seriously.  
"I'd rather be carried" I mumbled. I was swept off my feet in an instant being flung over Kakashi's shoulder, I squealed yelling for him to put me down.  
"Your wish is my command" he chuckled.

Being swung over his shoulder, the blood rushing to my head, the fast pace he was travelling at was all equalling to me feeling very, very sick. The journey to the gate was over in a flash.  
"Kakashi? What's Runa doing slumped over your shoulder?" I heard Iruka say in a surprised tone.  
"She asked me to carry her" Kakashi said simply.  
"Did not!" I protested "Put me down!", I soon felt the stable ground beneath my feet, but I was feeling very giddy and was stumbling a bit, so Kakashi caught me protectively in his arms until I could see straight, tapping his arm for a signal of release I was soon free.  
Iruka handed me a rucksack which I slung over my shoulder, he was eyeing me and Kakashi suspiciously, "this mission may help you get away from things, huh, Runa?" Iruka asked me, but I was to busy watching some children messing around, I just mumbled a response.  
"Well, better be going, see you Iruka!" Kakashi said pulling on my arm lightly which made my legs atomatically move, I waved to Iruka and we walked out of the gate and into the woods.

"What game do you want to play?" Kakashi asked looking around into the trees.  
"Urm, any?" I said unsure what he meant.  
"How about word relations?" he offered, I still had no idea what he meant.  
"You know, I say apple, you say orange, then I say blue?" he said searching my perplexed face for a bit of hope, he sighed at me.  
"Apple" I declared, trying to go along with it, but being greatly confused  
"Banana" he said catching on.  
"Monkey"  
"Gorilla"  
"You" I grinned teasingly.  
He stared at me seriously then pulled a face, we both sponsaniously laughed.

* * *

**Did you like it? Review please,**

**WhatWhoDied**


	7. Mission Time!

_Hey it's me again, Ninja Reject, and I mustt apologize as it's my fault for not editing these fast enough for WhatWhoDied has actually got up to chapter 16/17 but thats the draft! And it's only about 500 words long! :( well...enjoy!_

* * *

"We're here" said Kakashi after at least five hours hiking, I collapsed to the floor clutching my side and gasping for air, we had been travelling for the last three days and only took breaks every five hours or so to get to Suna on time.  
"Thank...god" I panted and stood up after a few minutes trying to get rid of the sticth forming in my side, looking around, it mostly looked like sand to me, but sure enough in the distance over the endless of sand gleaming in the sun and heat waves creating a tidal wave effect over the sand making the sand look like it was moving but right in the middle, if you squinted hard in the direction, was a village.  
I sighed relieved, I looked up to see Kakashi had already started walking again, I groaned and trudged off to catch up with him; I wouldn't of minded a nice walk under the shining sun, I could of done it easy, but it was so hot and Kakashi didn't walk...he sort of flew sprint like every other ninja and because I wasn't ninja completely I found it hard to keep up with him. Actually I was quite perplexed at how the heat hadn't effected Kakashi with his mask and ninja stuff on, I was boiling hot in a white t-shirt and black shorts, yet Kakashi didn't even look sweaty, he wasn't out of breath and he was much more graceful than I was.

About half an hour later we arrived at the gates, (we took so long because I begged Kakashi to stop for a few minutes) the guards let us go through easy enough due to it being the high and mighty Hatake Kakashi, as we wondered through the village to find the address we had been given I couldn't but marvel the people who lived there to live with so much sand but I guess I was use to the lushness of grass and they were used to sand...The village was quite extrodinary as it blended in well with the rock cliffs surrounding it, making itself almost invisible to those who didn't know where it was like me but lucky enough Kakashi had been here before and knew where it was.  
Pushing a few sweat drops off of my brow, I stopped next to where Kakashi had haulted, holding a piece of paper with an address on it. I looked at the building we had stopped at, then peered over Kakashi's shoulder to look at the address. Yep, this was the place.  
"Come on" I murmured grabbing Kakashi's wrist and pulling him to the door with me, I wanted to get out from under the sun.

I knocked twice lightly and waited for a response.  
There was a few loud bangs from inside the house, which sounded as if someone had fallen out of bed or something like that and then a man in his mid thirties with dark sreaked hair opened the door not looking at all pleased to be woken from what looked like a quick nap since he was wearing clothes, when he saw me standing there at his door, a huge smile lit up his face.  
He stepped out from the ajar door, whipped up my hand and kissed it.  
"To what do I, the mighty Tiko, owe this...great pleasure" the man Tiko purred, staring at me, I felt extremally awkward and snatched my hand away quickly.  
"We are here to escort you to Konoha" I said fake smiling, also putting emphisis on the 'we' as I moved beside Kakashi who was reading his book. Tiko scowled as he looked at Kakashi who simply looked up and nodded before looking down at his book again.  
"Competition, eh?" Tiko murmured loud enough for me to hear, I grimaced ad he strode back into the house and emerged again carrying a large rucksack, I didn't want to spend another three days with a guy who thought Kakashi was competition for him and wanted me, I just wanted this mission over and done with because it was turning out embarrasing already.  
"No point hanging around, I've been expecting you hours ago..." Tiko shot an evil glance at Kakashi who wasn't really paying attention which made him even more annoyed,"...shall we my love" Tiko said taking my hand and pulling me with him, I turned around and mouthed to Kakashi 'help me please', he chuckled, I knew he wasn't going to upset a customer so I had to slowly wriggle from his grip and listen politely to what he was saying, I could've killed Kakashi at that moment.

I did find out, surprise surprise, that Tiko thought himself a bit of a ladies man and could get any women he wanted, he thought he could do this for me making suggestive comments to me and waggling his eyebrows as though he was luring me to be his but I just tried to ignore it and spoke to Kakashi who was very amused by it all.  
"Are you going to help me?" I hissed at Kakashi angrily as we came to a stop to rest on the second day we had been walking, we had now made it to the forset where luckily there was cover from the storm coming.  
"Help you with what?" Kakashi asked looking innocently at me as we stood by waiting for Tiko, who insisted to put up the tent, to actually put up the tent.  
"With Tiko!" I felt like yelling at Kakashi who just snorted and turned away from me, I felt hurt all of a sudden, after everything Kakashi and I had gone through together and how we felt for each other-or rather how I felt towards Kakashi, Kakashi didn't mind that another guy was flirting with me.  
Well if Kakashi didn't care and was playing games with me then I think I ought to play my own little game as well.

"Here Tiko, let me come and help you" I said smiling and walking over to Tiko, brushing past Kakashi who was frowning at me but I just ignored him.  
"Oh? Well come on then baby" Tiko said a little bit surprised at first but then he suddenly grinned which creeped me out but then again I guess no pain no gain.  
"Hm...you have certainly got into a little mess haven't we?" I teased taking the ropes out of Tiko's hands and undoing them slowly, "But don't worry, I'm sure we can find a way...to sort things out." I winked at Tiko whose eyes and grin grew wider as I stepped closer to him.  
"I'm leaving to get some wood" Kakashi said loudly standing up and walking away into the forest, I sighed once he was gone and felt guilty, was this fair for me to be doing this? Kakashi was always there for me and what was I doing by messing with him?  
"Well, well, my little naughty ninja...I guess we can find something interesting to do while your little friend has gone.." Tiko said grabbing my butt and pulling me closer to himself.  
"Wait? What?" I yelled pushing myself away from him, "I don't like you!"  
"Sure you don't, I've seen the little mixed messages you've been giving me" Tiko said pulling me into a closer grip and lifting my chin up with his hand to make me stare into his creepy face, "You're obviously with that silver haired guy but you've tried to hide it well from me especially when he's around but now he's not and I wont tell him if you don't tell him...it'll be our own little secret!"  
"NO GET OFF ME!" I yelled pushing him harder, I fell away from him and punched him square in the face causing blood to spurt from his nose, there was a sudden breeze of wind and Kakashi was stood behind him in an instant holding a kunai to his throat, "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Kakashi said cooly but with a hint of threatening in his voice at Tiko who was looking scared, "Just show a little respect to my friend, who is here to protect you, or deal with the consequences."  
"Kakashi it's fine, as long as he doesn't do it again" I growled, scowling at Tiko who Kakashi had released and was now looking between the two of us wide eyed and very scared.  
"Look ninja man, if I had known that she was your girl then-"  
"Runa's not my girl." Kakashi said sliding his kunai back into his pocket, the words stung slightly to me even though they did refer me to being more of an object than rather a female but even so I wished I was Kakashi's girl.  
"Oh?" Tiko murmured frowning at me.  
Kakashi cleared his throat, "Runa's not _my girl_...she is an entirely independant person who has no claim on her what so ever, so when you said she was my girl, no she isn't, Runa is a person who has feelings and emotions, not some thing who can be claimed by a male and called their own...so I think you owe Runa an apology for you behaviour and referance for who she belonged to because no, you see she isn't a mindless toy to be played with, Runa is an amazing young women to have coped with what she has gone through and still be standing after it all. For all that I admire her..."

We settled for the night setting up the tent for Tiko to sleep in and getting the sleeping bags out for Kakashi and I, the whole time Kakashi's passionate words were running through my head, was that how Kakashi percieved me as? Is that why he isn't so keen on making the first move with me? And this whole time I just thought he didn't like me and actually thought of me being clingy or something yet he actual seemed to (in his own words) admire me.  
I smiled to myself and glanced up at Kakashi who was sat opposite me adding logs to the fire to keep us warm as it got cold at night even with the extra blanket I had brougt with me, Tiko was in his tent after apologising to me probably sulking leaving me and Kakashi to guard over him, I can't believe how sweet Kakashi truly is.  
"I'll be back in a bit, I've got to go to the bathroom" Kakashi said nodding to me as he stood up chucking another log on the fire creating it to roar and lick furiously at the new member of the pile, "Will you be alright on you own?"  
"Yeah, I'll be fine as long as the perv doesn't wake up" I replied smiling at him as he turned to leave and go but then it didn't take him long to come back draggin something behind him...wait that wasn't something, that was a someone!  
"Kakashi...whose that?" I asked jumping up and inpecting the barely concious person he was dragging to the fire who was making groaning noises, the person he was dragging was probably male from his muscular body but you couldn't see his face as he was wearing a mask and a uniform but he wasn't ANBU.  
"They have been on our tail for the last mile" Kakashi stated, tying the man up.  
"They?" I asked shocked.  
He nodded, "the other two are tied up to the trees behind us" he said, nodding his head behind him.  
I looked down at the man on the floor, the uniform was familiar.  
"ENF" I mumbled.  
"What?" Kakashi asked.  
"They are from ENF" I said louder.  
He nodded a little shocked, how did I remember that?  
"Why are we keeping him exactly?" I asked  
"Hostage, we are keeping him hostage, to tell us why they want you" Kakashi replied turning the man over onto is back.  
A few moments later, the man started stirring so Kakashi propped him up against a tree with a kunai to his throat.  
The man's eyes flung open and started squirming, he settled down realising that he couldn't escape; he soon realised that we were all looking at him.  
His eyes widened when he saw me as if he knew me.

"Runa-sempai?"

* * *

_Dun dun dun...you probably hate me... :) R&R xxxx_


	8. Truth and Lies

**Hey guys, sorry it has been ages since I last updated, I blame school for pilling on the homework!**  
**Anyway this is the next chapter you have been waiting for! Enjoy!**

**~WhatWhoDied**

* * *

"H-how do you know who I am?" I asked shocked staring at the masked face of a stranger, was this a trick?

"Who doesn't, sempai?" he chuckled nervously, wriggling under the binds Kakashi had put on him.

"Me" I replied kneeling down in front of him, I reached out and removed the mask from his face and was greeted by a frown on a young familiar face but with no avail, I had no idea who he was.

"What, I don't understand, is this a test, sempai?" the young man asked utterly confused by what was going on, he glanced from me to Kakashi who was staring at me with a worried expression on his face.

"No it's not" Kakashi said speaking up and looking at our hostage, I didn't know what to say. Sure enough I had dog tags with my name on and surely enough they mentioned something about the ENF but was I apart of the group?

"You know me right?" I asked the man.  
He nodded.

"Who am I?" I asked getting a little desperate, would I finally find out who I am?

"You are captain of the ENF, sempai" he replied.

I stared at him,"Captain? Do you know who _I_ am?"

"I'm sorry sempai, I don't know what you mean" The young man shook his head, "You just-" Then he stopped his eyes widened before he added in a whisper to me so Kakashi couldn't hear, "You are Runa, right? This isn't a trick."  
I shook my head trying to get him to continue.

He gulped and glanced uncertainly Kakashi's way, "Is he holding you prisoner or something, sempai? Because we were looking for you and I just wanted to know if that running away was your own decision because boss said he wanted you dead because you ran away, but if you've been captured I can tell them it's different, it's not safe but you'll live..." He paused and stared at me, wide eyed with hope, all I could do was stare with a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Boss wants me dead?"

He nodded biting his lip, "But it'll change if boss knows that you've been captured, have you been captured?"

I was unsure what to say, should I just tell him the truth and hope he understands or should I lie and hopefully find out everything I need to know about myself but something told me to not lie, "No I haven't been, but I've lost my memory so I don't know why I'm wanted dead! Help me.."

His eyes dimmed from the light they originally had and he looked away, ashamed, "Sempai...I can't help you, I-I wont help you...you're the...enemy...I can't tell you anything now."

I felt tears burning in my eyes as he said this, "You don't understand, I need to know, it's my life!"

"No, sempai...I understand that you are the...enemy"

"But I'm not!" I said, tears now running freely down my cheeks, "but I'm not" I whispered ton myself almost trying to reassure myself that I wasn't.

I looked at the young mans face, filled with shame, then at Kakashi who was staring at me, I couldn't stand there any longer feeling their looks burning into me.  
I turned around quickly and ran as fast as my legs would take me, I could never get that expression that Kakashi had, full of worry, pain and the worst pity and fright as if I was going to savage the man at a minute.

I didn't care where I was going as long as I was far away, after a while I hit a thicket of trees and soon I was stranded in a forest panting hard from the hike I had just ran.

I stood looking around myself, shadows gnarled and twisted like the tree branches, a chill in the air and a sense that something bad was going to happen, but I was just so upset and confused that I ignored my sense and slumped down at the trunk of a large oak tree.  
I wiped away the remaining tears that fell and sniffed in the night air, closing my eyes in an attempt to get rid of the headache forming.

Snap.  
My eyes flung open to survey the scenery surrounding me, I noticed a figure move behind a tree, I pushed myself off of the dirty ground and lifted my hands, ready to fight if it was necessary.  
"Runa, we meet again" they taunted, I could not see their face because of the dark night.  
"Get away from me" I yelled out knowing there we more ninjas hiding.

"I'm afraid we can't do that...ATTACK!" he yelled.

Ninjas from all directions fell down from the tree branches above, sheltering us, throwing kunai's at me; I dodged them, punching a few ninjas out my way I started to make my way through the crowd of ninjas.  
They were jabbing me with kunai's, punching, kicking a few trying to do jutsu but failing due to a kunai I throw at them.  
This was too overwhelming, more and ore came out from behind trees.  
I gave up trying to fend them off, because three more came and filled their place, I decided just to defend myself and when I saw the chance run for it.  
A ninja caught me off guard and sliced my right arm, this made me venerable to the others they saw their opportunity and soon they all started to close in on me, I turned in a complete circle seeing that there was no way out.  
I had lost all hope when suddenly, searing pain filled my brain, I shut my eyes, clasping my head, my closed eyes became white with black swirls.  
What was happening?  
"Sasaki" I called, opening my new eyes, all ninjas around me dropped their weapons, scared stiff.

The pain in my head had elapsed, leaving numbness-what was this?  
Every detail had became more sharper and defined, there was a thousand voices were screaming out in my head-how am I doing this?

I saw my opportunity, just as they had seen theirs, and took it, all the ninjas staring at me frightened was now shrieking in pain,collapsing-how was I doing this?  
I felt poowerful as I stood amongst 20 bodies laid on the floor yelpping in pain and begging it to stop, I smirked, I had never felt this powerful before, so alive, like I was ready to take on whatever they threw at me.  
"Runa?" someone asked, sounding worried, the smirk vanished and I turned and saw Kakashi staring at me with frightened eyes, I gulped looking down around me realising what I was doing, I looked down at the bodies moaning in pain, their energy decreasing rapidly, what was I doing?  
The ninjas stopped shrieking and fell unconscious.

What kind of monster am I?

My vision blurred, I felt so weak and drained, my knees gave way.  
"Sorry" I mumbled, knowing that I had hurt the ninjas.  
The last thing I remember is Kakashi calling my then the blackness...

* * *

**So...what did you think? Read&Reply please!**  
**Thankyou for being so patient, I hope to bring out the next chater fairly soon!**  
**Thanks again!**  
**The One And Only...**

**~WhatWhoDied and the amazing Ninja Reject! :D**


	9. The Start Or End?

**Hi, I know I haven't updated in like...forever, but please don't kill me!  
It's better late than never, right?  
(I bet thats what Kakashi says all the time)  
Anyway, hope you enjoy it, I hope to update sooner next time.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up later that day in Konoha Hospital, Kakashi had carried me all the way here and finished the mission, which I thought was so sweet of him. I was propped up in the starched white bed by some saggy pillows, and was glaring at the bowl of 'soup' the nurses had brought in for me. I thought if I had on spoonful of the lumpy hazard I would be staying in hospital longer than necessary.  
The door to my room creaked open, and my head shot up, expecting to find a silver haired joinin, instead and old man dressed in white and red with a weird hat peered around the door.  
"Ehm, do you mind if I-" Hokage asked, I shook my head.  
"Kakashi told me about your eyes" he said looking at me intently.  
"I-I don't know wha-" I began, feeling confused, what had I done to all those people?  
"There have been legends of your type of bloodline, they have been confirmed today when you used it.  
"Legends?" I echo, feeling the desire to find out about the curious past of myself, it was getting confusing and complicated.  
"In the legends" the Hokage began, perching on the chair next to my bed, "the bloodline died out centuries ago, so you, Runa, are unique, one of a kind. People killed those with the trait to the eye, due to the fact it is so powerful" he stopped staring at my shocked face, is that why those ninjas wanted to kill me, what if this leaks and more come?  
"Don't worry, only Kakashi and I know about the eye, now, I think it is time you are discharged-" he said, as if reading my thoughts.  
I nodded slowly absorbing the information, then get up and start ripping out the drips, the Hokage chuckled, "you have never been too fond of hospitals".  
After a few minutes of cleaning myself up and thinking deeply, I lift my head up, still holding a tissue to my bleeding arm.  
"But, what...powers does the eye have, last night I heard voices..." I said, wondering how powerful the trait was, because it must be if people want the users of he eye dead.  
"Ah, yes, you can hear people thoughts; you can also manipulate people to do anything you want, and you can inflict the most gut wrenching  
pain anyone will _ever_ experience" he said calmly leaving me alone, I was still applying pressure to the wound.  
I slouched against the clean white walls, confused and taken back by this new information...I am unique...but what about my family? They've got to be alive to pass on the bloodline...or are they...dead...

After changing and gathering up the belongings I had been left, I walked to the reception and discharged myself, I walked out of the hospital receiving funny looks off of villagers, or was it me being paranoid?  
I remembered, which makes a change, that my cupboards are nearly empty and I need to go shopping, I sigh as I trudge to the grocery shop feeling like the weight of the world on my shoulders, hearing snippets of the conversation with the Hokage swirling through my already full mind.  
Many questions were un-answered, for example:  
Why hadn't Kakashi visited me yet? Did he think that I was a monster?  
Did he never want to see me again?  
What about my...husband...did he know about the trait? If he was really worried about me he would of came and looked for me, it has been a month since I woke up with amnesia, and still we have heard nothing about a missing person from another village, he probably doesn't even care.  
And I still haven't regained my memory...  
Argh...I am totally useless.  
The day dragged on and Kakashi still hadn't visited me, as night drew in I curled up in my bed, shutting my eyes closed and tried to sleep, which had always been a difficult task. But tonight I was totally restless, the many thoughts racing in my head kept me awake; I decided I needed some air.  
Pulling on some clothes I stepped out of my flat, and walked wherever my feet took me, the night was still chilly with autumn going to winter air, I didn't particularly like walking the streets because the eerie shadows the buildings made seemed like someone is following me, so I headed to the training ground.  
As I approached the clearing someone was already stood there with their back to me. Because of the dark night, I could only see their silhouette, but as I drew closer to the figure the silver light from the moon shone down outlining them with a ghostly silver.  
"Hello?" I call, they jumped in shock and turned around.  
"Oh...yo Runa" said a familiar voice.  
"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night, Kakashi?" I ask walking towards him so I could see part of him masked face, and smile sadly at him, he was probably hoping not to run into me.  
"I was about to ask you the same thing" he chuckled, I enjoyed the sound, but I couldn't help but sense a little tension between us.  
"Can't sleep, what's your excuse?" I say rubbing my arms slightly as the cold penetrated the jacket I wore, I look at him in the eye and think did he really think I was a monster?  
"Same" he said.  
We stood there for a second, the tension could be cut with a knife it was so dense and awkward.  
"Can I ask you something?" I questioned.  
"Shoot".  
"Do you think I'm a...monster?" I whispered, looking at the ground not wanting to see the reaction from fear that my theory was correct and he did really think I was a monster, and a murder.  
I had a response I wasn't expecting, laughter.  
"What made you think that?" he questioned, pulling me into a hug, rubbing my arms with his thumbs in an attempt to warm me up slightly.  
"The way you avoided me today," I say, feeling slightly foolish for thinking it in the first place, I should know Kakashi by now and how much time we spend together, my eyes burned and I knew I had to get a hold on my emotions, but I felt so sad and alone.  
"Well I do have kids to train, did you really think I thought you were a monster?"  
I nodded slightly feeling guilt bubble up through me, he hugged me tighter, resting his chin on my head. I held onto his ninja vest tightly, never wanting to let go, then I looked up into his eyes, smiling, as my heart started pounding, as a single tear fell from my eye.  
He wiped it away with a thumb looking down at me with care and kindness in his eyes.

His hand reached up for his mask, he started pulling it down, my fists were now becoming very sweaty clenching onto his ninja vest.  
He pulled his mask down completely revealing the most gorgeous man, his features were perfect and flawless, I smiled to myself, this is probably why he hides his face, because he can't deal with obsessive stalkers.  
He leant down and then kissed me so softly, my hands clasped his face, he pulled me into an even tighter embrace I could feel his heart pounding, and he could probably feel mine.  
He pulled away, I stared at his beautiful face, smiling, as I caressed his cheeks.  
He smiled at me, for the first time, I could actually see him smile, it made my heart flip when he did it and my stomach knot itself. I kissed him this time, and my fingers gripped his hair.  
Once again we pulled away from each other, I had never been so happy in my life, my hands fell from his face and I gripped his hand with one of my own, the other pulled his mask back up and then I winked at him. He smiled at me, I knew that happiness was evident on both of our face, he gripped my hand and then led me back through the forest, and through the streets of Konoha,which now, with him, if felt so safe in. He dropped me off at my apartment, kissing me goodnight he left. I closed the door behind him, falling to the floor, my heart felt like it was butter, I was shaking from the excitement and the shock, then I realised.  
It wasn't a crush...I was in LOVE with Kakashi!

* * *

**What do you think? I'm finally starting to put a little romance in!  
She finds out her feelings for him, awww.  
Anyway, let me know what you think so please R&R!  
Until next time  
-WhatWhoDied**


End file.
